


The Trick to Taking it Easy

by queen_scribbles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Day Off, Gen, NPC As Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Sometimes the best thing a friend can do is make you take a break.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor & Sera (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	The Trick to Taking it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt from tumblr: meriggiare--to rest at noon, more likely in a shady spot outdoors--with Levyn.

On most days, Levyn appreciated Cassandra’s determination and persistence. Today, though, she’d employed those qualities to strong-arm him into taking a break and he found himself mildly irritated by her efforts. (Made worse by knowing she was probably right)

“What happened to Corypheus being a serious threat we need to deal with _quickly_?” he’d protested when she first made the suggestion.

“It is still true, but you cannot fight him if you run yourself ragged,” Cassandra retorted, crossing her arms. “As you have been doing for the past several weeks.” She arched a brow when he opened his mouth to argue the point. “If you didn’t want me to notice, you should have chosen other companions from time to time. When accompanying you, I see exactly how hard you push yourself, Inquisitor.”

“Levyn,” he corrected, with an uneasy shift. The title still felt ill-fitting, cut for someone else and handed to him out of necessity. 

“Levyn,” she conceded with a huff. “One day to catch your breath with do no harm. Especially given you _need_ it.” Cassandra’s mouth tipped in a half-smile. “It is my job to watch out for you. Protect you.” She clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Today, _Levyn_ , that means shielding you from over-doing it. Besides, I am certain there’s plenty to be done here.”

He opened his mouth to argue, closed it without a good rebuttal. Twice. His sigh was almost a growl. “...Fine. One day.”

“That’s all I ask.” She patted his shoulder. “I _am_ glad you did not make me involve Josephine.”

His ears went red. “What... What d’you mean?”

Something playful danced in Cassandra’s eyes, but she shrugged innocently. “Simply that I am not the only one who has noticed your tendency to push yourself. And as our ambassador, Lady Montilyet has a vested interest in your well-being. I’m sure she would approve of a day to rest.” She gave his shoulder a final squeeze and walked away, leaving Levyn speechless behind her. He watched her go with several retorts or protests jammed together in his thoughts.

 _That’s playing dirty, Seeker_ , won out, and he glowered briefly at her back before letting out another sigh and raking one hand through his hair.

That was that, then. Keeping busy as a distraction would have to take some other form than fighting demons or helping people today. He swallowed hard and glanced at his left hand, at the older scar that cut across his palm under the Anchor’s faint glimmering, then curled his hand into a fist. _Of all the days...._

Cassandra had mentioned Josephine. Maybe there was some way he could help her. Her work was definitely involved enough to distract from the ghosts he didn’t want to face today.

##  \---

Working with Josephine didn’t take long to turn into _talking_ with Josephine. Or, really, _listening to_ Josephine(again). Apparently, she’d desperately needed another chance to vent, and Levyn was all to happy to play the listening ear. When she finally slowed, two or three hours had passed, which flustered _her_ but hadn’t bothered _him_ in the slightest. Even on days he wasn’t trying to distract himself, time spent with her was the farthest thing from a _waste_.

Josephine still apologized profusely. “I’m sure you had other plans for the day, I did not intend to keep your from them so long.”

Levyn shook his head. “Nothing important, I promise. I’m happy to help.”

She smiled shyly and fiddled with her sleeve. “That is a relief to hear.” A glance toward her desk. “However, I have much to do. Though I do appreciate the chance to talk, I should return to work.”

“Of course.” He stood and, emboldened by her lingering smile, gave an abbreviated bow. “I’ll leave you to it, Ambassador.”

Josephine chuckled as she reached for her quill. “My thanks, Lord Inquisitor. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

 _Not as much as this part._ Levyn nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

##  \---

Bereft of other ideas that would fit under Cassandra’s definition of ‘taking it easy’, he retrieved his sketchbook and went to sit in Skyhold’s gardens. Perching cross-legged on one of the simple wooden benches, he fanned through the pages until he came to one with a blank space, braced it against his knee, and started to sketch.

He was so engrossed he didn’t register the passing of time until the sun’s full warmth soaked into the back of his neck and he felt the prickly beginnings of sunburn. Levyn blinked, winced at the crick in his back as he straightened, and was surprised to find the sun nearly at its zenith. It was less surprising when compared to the progress he’d made on his sketch.

 _I should probably move..._ He unfolded his legs and dug his knuckles into the sore part of his back. _To change position if nothing else._ Getting out of the sun was a good idea, as well.

Fortunately, the gazebo’s restoration had been completed a few days ago, and it had a similar angle on the tower he’d been sketching. Levyn rubbed the side of his face as he stretched, then winced at the too-late recollection he had charcoal all over his hand. Nothing to be done about it now. He used his finger to mark his page when he flipped the sketchbook closed and moved to one of the stone benches inside the gazebo.

It was just starting to warm from the sun, and leaning back against one of the supports actually helped relax his knotted muscles. He sketch didn’t take much longer to complete, and after a satisfied glance, Levyn tucked away the charcoal and started leafing backwards toward older works. Reminiscing was a good way to take it easy like Cassandra wanted, and this sketchbook didn’t go back far enough to tip his thoughts dark places.

He’d just paused on a months-old sketch of a ramshackle farmhouse when there was a muffled _**thud**_ on the gazebo roof. Levyn started and the book flipped out of his hand. He bent to pick it up, simultaneously looking for the source of the noise--

And tumbled off the bench with a startled yelp when an upside-down head of blonde hair and dimpled cheeks popped into view.

Sera giggled at him. “ _Real_ dignified, Inky.”

Levyn sighed and shook his head, fighting a smile as he rubbed his banged elbow. “What are you _doing_ up there?”

“Explorin’, yeah?” She grinned as she swung the rest of her down and through the open side on the gazebo. “If we’re not goin’ anywhere today, I can check out some of the nooks and crannies. Wanted t’ see if I could jump from the big roof to this one.” She sat on the railing, feet on one of the benches, and winked at him. “Didn’t know there was anyone in here.”

“But that just made it better?” he guessed as he reached for the sketchbook.

Sera giggled again and nodded. “’Specially with a start like that. What’s got you all twitchy, your high and mighty Inky-ness?”

“The Cassandra-mandated day off,” Levyn said with a faint snort.

“Pffft, days off are _grand_ ,” Sera corrected, pulling out a roll with cheese stuffed inside from... somewhere. “You can’t be all go all the time, or you’ll run yourself out, yeah?”

“I-” The smell of food reminded him he hadn’t eaten yet today, and his stomach growled loudly.

Sera’s grin widened and she pulled out a second cheese-stuffed roll as he stood. “Since I like you, I’ll share.”

Levyn couldn’t help but laugh as he took the roll and sat on the bench next to her perch. “Many thanks.”

“Welcome,” she mumbled around a mouthful of her own roll, before swallowing. “Not a proper lunch, but it’ll keep you goin’ til you find one.”

“I’m too happy where I am,” he admitted. The sun-warm stone was seeping through his clothes, there was just a hint of breeze to balance things out... “I think I’ll stay right here.” Wouldn’t be the first time he’d skipped proper meals. He rested his head back against the support column and chewed on the cheese-roll. “If I drift off, what’re you going t’ do to me?”

Sera gave a loud, snorting laugh. “Nothin’, Inky, swear on my bees.”

“Well, in that case.” Levyn set the sketchbook next to him and closed his eyes. “I’m going to enjoy the sun.”

There was a _woosh_ of air as she plunked down next to him. “Want comp’ny?”

He chuckled--“Sure”--and she gave a small hum as she settled in(much as _Sera_ was ever _settled_ ) to enjoy the lazy noontime sun. His own tension and restlessness started draining away and Levyn came to a decision with far less reluctance than he would have expected.

Maybe- _-just **maybe**_ \--Cassandra had been right.


End file.
